Skull Kid vs Waluigi
' Skull Kid vs Waluigi' is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer as part of his third season. It features Skull Kid from Legend of Zelda against Waluigi ' from ''Super Mario. Description These two tricksters are some of Nintendo's greatest villains. But which trickster will experiance the treat that is victory? Interlude Wiz: Trickery is often one of the most dangerous forms of attack. Through deception, one can manipulate other people, and events that happen. '''Boomstick: Yeah yeah. Brains beats brawns, whatever you say man. Wiz: Well, try telling that to today's combatants, who are as decptive and tricky as they come. Boomstick: Skull Kid, the masked imp.... Wiz: ....and Waluigi, Wario's partner in crime. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it is our job to anylize their armor, weapons and skill to find out who would win.....a Death Battle! Skull Kid Wiz: One must be wary when entering the Lost Woods. For when one enters one must pay careful attention to their surroundings, for if not they will become lost, and never again find they way out of the forest. Boomstick: Not only that, but legend says that those who become lost become mysterious imps. Such is the case for the young boy who would one day become known as Skull Kid. Wiz: One day when on a picnic with his parents outside the forest, a young boy wandered off and got lost in the woods. However, as it's name implies, he became lost, and the enchanted air of the forest changed him, turning him into the mischevious music loving imp, simply known as Skull Kid. Boomstick: Which I don't understand. What caused some Hylians to become Kokiri and some into Skull Kids? Wiz: Well, likely due to differances in the envorments as the Kokiri lived under the protection of the Deku Tree. It was likely due to his magic that Boomstick: Link was in the forest for 9 years, how did he not become either a Kokiri or Skull Kid like other Hylians did? Wiz: .....no idea. But whatever. Skull Kid lived in the Lost Woods, only occasionally visiting land of Termina. It was here that he formed a friendship with their guardian dieties, The Four Giants. Boomstick: That is until one day a kid in green showed up and taught him a song, which caused the two to form a friendship. Wiz: When Skull Kid returned to Termina, he found his friends having left him. As a storm approched Skull Kid took shelter in a hollow log, leaving the lonely Skull Kid to try and cry himself to sleep. Boomstick: However after two fairys showed up he soon had two new friends, and after they played together a few hours, Skull Kid began to get hungry. As fate would have it this scary man was walking by, and a sneak attack from Skull Kid knocked him out so he could try and steal any food off of him. Yeah, the guy may be creepy looking, but I am sure he would have shared his food if you just asked. Wiz: Well, as it turned out the man didn't have food on him, but he did have a vast collection of masks. As Skull Kid looked through this collection he came across something that caught his attention. Boomstick: Yeah, this creepy as fuck mask. Seriously this guy has a wide collection, and this has to be the scariest looking one of all. (TBC) Waluigi Wiz: The Mario universe is a full of mysteries. Why do Mushrooms have such magical abilities? Why do flowers shoot fire? Boomstick: Why is Peach even around aside from being a plot device? Why isn't Daisy, who is better than her in every way featured more? Wiz: But the most mysterious thing in the Mario universe has to be the enigma that is Waluigi. Boomstick: Seriously, where did this dude come from and how did he become so amazing?! Wiz: No idea, but Waluigi has been a staple of the Mario franchise since Mario Tennis on the N64. While he has never appeared before, it seems like the rest of the cast knew him quite well. Boomstick: For some reason Waluigi has a fierce hatred of Luigi, and a crush on Daisy, though can you really blame him on the later? She puts the other girls in the Mario series to shame. Wiz: But what is interesting is Waluigi's relationship with his partner Wario. Much like Wario, Waluigi is a greedy and manipulative individual. He loves money, and will do anything to get it. However more than money he loves to ruin the lives of others. (TBC) Fight Waluigi is seen following a treasure map. Looking down at the map he sees the map is leading him into a nearby forest. A thought bubble appears as Waluigi imagines himself relaxing in his mansion's pool, with Daisy by his side. Waluigi entered the forest, and soon music can be heard playing. A tree is seen rusltling and a pair of yellow eyes are seen looking down at the tall man. Waluigi turned, thinking he was being watched, but the eyes vanished. Just then a mysterious and creepy mask appeared floating before him, and all of a sudden a small imp appeared behind the mask. He floated in the air, and began to laugh. '''Skull Kid: '''Ehhehehehehehe! What have we here? Some walking twig is it? '''Walugi: '''Hey! Out of the way imp! The treasure is mine. '''Skull Kid: '''Oh, so you found my map. Of course you can have the treasure....hehehehehehe. But first....how about we play a little game. I call it....Death Battle! The rules are simple. Just kill your opponent to win. '''Waluigi: '''So I get treasure AND I get to kill someone, oh this is a great day! Alright, I'm in! Bring it on shortstuff! Results Trivia *The similarity between Skull Kid and Waluigi is that both are tricksters with incredible powers. *Skull Kid will have Majora's Mask Who do you think will win? Skull Kid Waluigi Who do you want to win? Skull Kid Waluigi Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Tricksters'-themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles